Truth or Dare with the Secrert Saturdays
by SecretMatildaBlackwell
Summary: READ THE TITTLE!
1. Holmes&Watson, Fan Mob, &CoHost Drawing

**SMB:WELL!, since none of you guys sent reviews on the 6th chapter to my other story "In the Life of Rayna Blackwell", I decided to go ahead and start my next fic:"Truth or Dare with the Secret Saturdays"!.**

**Rayna:Didn't you say in your last chapter that you wanted people to leave reviews saying if they wanted you to write this or not?**

**SMB:If you don't know Rayna she is the main character in my other fic. And good question Rayna! I am doing this because no one reviewed saying that they wanted me to and that no one reviewed me saying that they **_**didn't**_** want me to.**

**Rayna:Works for me. I guess...**

**SMB:I do not own the Secret Saturdays.**

**Rayna:But saddly, she owns me.**

**SMB:THAT'S IT! For that remark, YOU WILL be in this fic as a victom- I mean contestant.**

**Rayna:! HELP ME! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**SMB:ON WITH THE STORY!**

**SMB:P.S.**

***what is happening that isn't being said.***

**Name:What someone says.**

*A girl walks through a white door into what looks like an olympia-size teen hang-out. The room is filled with posters of famous bands, movies, and funny looking pictures of random events. It also has chairs, beanbags, tables, a mini-fridge, a stereo, a TV set, awesome rugs and carpeting, couches, lamps, and two other doors. The girl looks 14, and about 5'7", with dirty blond hair pulled up in a pony-tail. She has green eyes, and is wearing black skinny jeans, a Geen Day T-shirt, a violet hooded jacket, and black high tops. She is carrying a black, mesh backpack, which she tosses on the floor before she plops on the couch.*

SMB:Why can't they make school start at 2:30?... so that I don't want to take a nap when I get home at 3:00. *sigh* Might as well start this thing. *Sits up straight.* Hey my name is SecretMatildaBlackwell. SMB for short. And this is-*Pulls rope that suddenly dropped from the cieling. Conffetti, balloons, and a light-up sign reading "Truth or Dare With the Secret Saturdays!" drop from the cieling as the sound of a cheering crowd comes out of no where.*-Truth or Dare with the Secret Saturdays! *Crowd cheering stops and sign goes back into ceiling.* On this show/fic you, yes YOU, the loyal viewers/readers get to truth and/or dare any character from the Secret Saturdays or from my other fics. And also at your request I will post the titles of your stories here with the truth and/or dare you leave. P.S. No M rated and/or out of character truths or dares will be allowed in this fic. Out of character meaning things like Zak and Francis kissing, or characters like Zak hating and torturing Wadi for no reason. But luckily for her I'm not a Wadi hating Zak fangirl. Now if I knew where my co-host was we could start this thing.

Voice coming from inside of vase: Maybe your co-host is tired every once in a while. YA EVER THINK OF THAT!

SMB:RAYNA GET OUT OF THERE!

Rayna:*disquising voice...poorly* Uhhhhh...Rayna isn't here right now. Please leave a mesage after the beep ... ...

SMB:What happened to the beep?

Rayna:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

SMB:*Grabs vase and shakes it up-side-down* Don't worry your not one of the contestants in this chapter. Which reminds me, if any of you guys want to be my co-host for this fic, just leave it in the review with a discription of what your personality is and I'll message you back telling you if you win my drawing of co-hosts. In the following chapters Rayna will become a contestant.

Rayna:*Jumps out of vase in form of a house cat. And changes back to human.(You can see pictures of her in those forms if you go to my profile and click the link.)* Why do you even have a vase in here?

SMB:*Thinks for a moment looking at the vase.* I don't know. *Tosses vase behind her. The vase smashes into a bijillion pieces. Robot vacuum cleaner starts cleaning.* O.K. we've wasted enough time.

Rayna:I agree.

SMB:Well, what do we do?

Rayna:We need to do something that'll get people to come back.

SMB:O.K..*Opens the door to the right of the door she came through. The door is a swirling vortex of colors. She reaches into the door and drags out SHURLOCK HOLMES AND DR. WATSON!*

Shurlock:WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

:I do say, what a strange place.

Rayna:Uhhhhhhh...

SMB:NOT NOW RAYNA! *Pulls them to door to the left of where she came in and turns to them.* I HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU FROM YOUR TIME TO START THE BEGINING OF MY STORY!

Rayna:SMB!

SMB:SILENCE! IT IS YOUR JOB TO FIGURE OUT THE MYSTERY OF WHY YOU ARE HERE!...

Dr. Watson: Didn't your just say it was to begin your tail.

SMB:O.K.! NEW JOB! *Walks over to bean bag bag corner and takes two bean bags. Tosses them to Watson and Holmes.* YOUR NEW JOB IS TO COUNT THE NUMBER OF STIROFOAM BEANS IN THESE BEAN BAGS **WITHOUT** OPENING THEM, THEN EAT THEM! *Opens door to show that it's a bathroom and shoves Shurlock, Watson, and the bean bags in. Puts pad lock on outside of door while smiling contently and humming.*

Rayna:WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

SMB:NO! I BELEIVE THE TRUE QUESTION IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Rayna:EVERYONE FROM SHURLOCK HOLMES STORIES AREN'T REAL! AND WHAT DID THAT ACOMPLISH? THERE IS NO SHURLOCK HOLMES IN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!

SMB:*She stared out into space the whole time Rayna was yelling. She shook her head coming back to earth.* I THINK I GAVE THEM THE BEAN BAGS FILLED WITH MY GUMMY BEAR STASH!

Rayna:*Face-palms.* Lets just do something eles. O.K.?

SMB:Well, there have been only two other TSS truth or dare fics, but they've used a Zak and Wadi kiss for both first chapter start ups. And the only thing else I can think of is releasing a band of TSS fangirls and fanboys on the cast.

Rayna:THAT'S THE KIND OF IDEAS WE NEED!

SMB:What kink of ideas?

Rayna:The kind that are actually on topic and good.

SMB:What kind of topics are actually on topic and good?

Rayna:Like the one you just had.

SMB:What's an idea I just had?

Rayna:HOW ARE YOU WRITING THIS?

SMB:I DON'T KNOW!

Rayna:Oh, forget this. Just sic a mob of fans on the TSS cast!

SMB:HEY! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!

Rayna:*Face-palms.*

SMB:*Reaches into vortex door and pulls out Zak, Fisk, Drew, Doc, Komodo, Zon, Doyle, Beeman, Cheechoo, Maranda, Prophesor Mizuki, Ulraj, Wadi, Henry, Epsilon, Francis, Argost Munya, and Abby.*

Argost:WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!

SMB:HEY! THAT'S JUST WHAT THE BRITTISH DUDE IN THE STUPID HAT SAID! *Gasp* *Raspily whispers* ARE YOU TELAPATHETIC!

Cast:*Look around confused, see each other and get into fighting stance.*

SMB:*Blows air horn while shouting-* -STOP THE FIGHTING! STOP THE FIGHTING! WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG? *Falls to her knees screaming at the ceiling.* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Zak:What's going on? Who are you people?

SMB:*Gets on her feet like nothing happened.* Good question. Well you see-

Rayna:NOOOOOO! YOU WERE RIGHT! WHY? WHY! WHY MUST I BE STUCK HERE WITH YOU ! !

SMB:Drama queen. Anyways, like I said before, my name is SecretMatildaBlackwell. SMB for short.

Doc:Blackwell? *Glares at Doyle.*

Doyle:WOW! DON'T LOOK AT ME!

SMB:WAIT NO! THAT'S JUST MY USERNAME! I picked your last name because Saturday seemed like an over used last name for writers on your guyses page.

Doc:Page?

Drew:Writers?

Zak:Guyses?

SMB:Your?

Rayna:That's it, I'm taking over this chapter. *Takes out cat-girl claws, picks lock off bathroom door in seconds, and shoves SMB in.* Your staying with Shurlock and Watson until I say otherwise. *Walks to vortex door, and opens it.* HEY, WOW IT'S THE CAST FROM THE SECRET SATURDAYS! *46 billion fans come running out in a sicotic mob. Rayna is over run and atacked by crazy fans. Rayna seeks refudge in the bathroom with Shurlock, Watson, and SMB.* Well I guess you guys can see what goes on here and what I have to do through, so pleeeeeaaaase go easy on me in the reviews.

SMB:BYE BYES!


	2. MY NEW COHOST AND JELLO!

**SMB:HELLO PEOPLES! I HAVE RETURNED! MY DRAWING IS NOW, AND I HAVE A FEW TRUTHS AND DARES FROM YOU GUYS AS WELL!**

**Rayna:AND LUCKILY NONE OF THEM ARE FOR ME!**

**SMB:Oh, don't feel so lucky. There are still other chapters on their way. And I have a few truths and dares of my own for everyone. *Creepily smiles* UH-HA HA! UH-HA HA HA HA! MWA-HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA!**

**Rayna:I'm screwed.**

**SMB:Yes. Yes, you are. AND BY THE WAY! I have a guest star here today. And she will be coming to us today as a suprise, so SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH! *Whispering* DON'T TELL MY READERS!**

**Holmes:*Under breath in a **_**fancy**_** brittish acsent* Am I truly in the presence of such an illiterit, ignorant, being Watson?**

**Watson:I'm afraid so...**

**SMB:I do not own anything on here except Rayna. WHO! by the way you can see my hand drawings of a deviantart. Just go to my profile here on fan fiction and click the link! And PLEEEEEEEAAAASE leave me a comment on them. I need something on them.**

*On Saturdays Airship at about 5a.m. when people are eating breakfast in the pilots room and everyone is really tired because SMB forced them all to get up*

SMB:Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I AM BACK!

Rayna:YOU SAID THAT IN THE BEFORE CONVERSATION!

SMB:DO NOT CONTRODICT ME! That is the job of my friend P2BC-WHICH by the way stands for Proud to be Controdicting.

Rayna:I know. I've met her. Remember?

SMB:...

Rayna:WE LOCKED HER IN THE BATHROOM WITH A BOX OF VANILLA CREAM PUFFS!

SMB:...uuuuhhhhhhhh...OH YA! I remembers now! My brains don't works so well until at least after 6 a.m. and it's like 5.

Rayna:NEXT SUBJECT! By the way, if you can not read, we are now on the Saturdays Airship.

SMB:IT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ORANGE!

Rayna:Yes, yes it is. And we have the cast from the show here with us today!

SMB:UH! WELL DAAAAAAAA, I DIDN'T GET ANY TRUTHS OR DARES FOR YOU! *Grumbles* Just for them. THAT'S WHY I HAD TO COME UP WITH SOME ON MY OWN!

Rayna:I swear one of these days I'm going to go deaf because of you.

SMB:ME CAN'T HEARS YOU! ME'S YELLING TOO LOUD!

Rayna:(to the cast)How are you guys not be phased by this screaming?

Zak:*Holds out small box labled "ear plugs" and hands her a pair*

Rayna:*Grabs ear plugs fast and puts them in**sigh* Much better.

SMB:And since we needed to get my new co-host in here somehow, I have taken the liberty to rip the portal door from the wall of my clubhouse, and hide it in one of the supply closets on the airship.

Doc:You didn't...

SMB:*Shakes head up and down. Goes to a supply closet at the other side of the room, opens it and pulls out a large white door with the edges covered in ripped plaster and insolation on wheels* And now to do my drawing! *Opens door and pulls out a bowler hat*

:(inside the portal door) WHAT THE DUECE!

SMB:*Slambs door shut and empties her pockets-which are filled with the peices of paper for the drawing into the hat and rumage around in the hat while looking at the cieling and humming*Hmm hmm hm-hm hm hm hm hm.*Pulls out a piece of paper and looks at it* AND MY NEW CO-HOST IIIIISSSSS... STAR SATURDAY! Though she requested that I call her Starrie. SO COME ON OUT HERE STARRIE!*Opens portal door and a tall, 15 year old girl with long black hair and white bangs walks out. She is wearing the Saturdays uniform (the same as Zaks) but with a black mini skirt and yellow leggings and a locket hanging out of her shirt.*

Starrie:Hey peoples! What's up?

Zak:We're trying to wrap our minds around the fact that in this demention our lives are a cartoon!

Starrie:Hm. Well I thought you guys were going to do something like oh well I don't know-BE HOSPITABLE AND SAY **HI** OR SOMETHING!

Zak:HAY! YOUR WEARING THE SAME THING I AM!

Starrie:THAT IS NOT A HI!

SMB:I don't know... I always thought that his hallucinations on the show had _some_ kind of link to drugs.

Zak:WAIT! EVERYONE COULD SEE THE INSIDE OF MY MIND!

SMB:HA! YOU DIDN'T DENY THAT YOUR PSCHICOLOLOLOLOLOCOLOGYLY BRAIN VISIONATIONS HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH DRUGS! I'm calling a rehab center to have you checked in right now. *Tries to pull out cell but finds it missing* WHAT IN THE NAME OF ELVIS PRESLEY HAPPENED TO MY CELL!

Rayna:*Puts SMBs cell phone in drop shoot (The one that Fisk did with the Kur tracker after they got it) behind her back and acts natural.*

SMBs Cell:*Lands somewhere in the _**BERMUDA TRIANGLE ANGLE...ANGLE...ANGLE**_*

SMB:Whatever. I'll do it later. So anyways, I have a suprise for my viewers/readers. I HAVE A SUPRISE GUEST TODAY! GET OUT HERE LAVIVIA! *Out of the portal door comes a 15 year old girl with long brown hair and glassess. She is wearing a pink T-shirt, tan shorts, and tan boots*

SMB:LAVIVIA! Great to have you here!

Livivia:Hey, it's great to be here!

Watson from inside of portal door:Why on Earth did you take my hat?

Livivia:Elementary my dear Watson-

Shurlock from inside of portal door:PLEASE! THAT IS **MY** CATCH PHRASE!

SMB:*Slams door shut*And in honor of you being here, you and me will be roaming this airship unsupervised while Starrie takes over for a few minutes.

Starrie:But what am I supposed to do?

SMB:*Hands Starrie instructions and leaves with Livivia without another word*

Starrie:O.K.. Soooooo, "#1-Fill the Griphon with jellow? #2-Try to dig a hole to China in the middle of Drew's garden? #3-Replace all of the matresses with jell-"

SMB:*Swipes instructions from Starrie and hands her different instructions* Sorry, I mixed ours up. *Runs back to Livivia that's somewhere else on the airship*

Doc:THEY'RE GOING TO FILL THE GRIPHON WITH **JELLO!**

Starrie:*From _new_ set of instructions*#1-Tie Doc to his chair-*Robots come out of no where and use rope to tie Doc to his chair**Starrie turns paper over*"P.S.-I had robots come and help you take care of the tougher stuff." Cool!

*With SMB and Livivia*

SMB and Livivia:*Do things as SMB reads them out loud*

SMB:#1-Fill the Griphon with jellow. *Transport themselfs to Saturday HQ through mini portal*#2-Try to dig a hole to China in Drew's garden. #3-Replace all of the matressess with jello. #4 Randomly press buttons in the airships control panel while saying "WHAT DOES THIS DO? WHAT DOES THIS DO?"

Livivia:*Adjusting glassess*I think we've done all we can without the cast.

SMB:Yeah, I guess your right.*Transports them back to airship and come in through portal door*So, what did I miss?*Looks around and sees that there is a picnic table in the middle of the room with a full waffle buffet on it, Doc is bound and gagged to his chair, Zak is hanging up-side-down on the wall by duck-tape, and Starrie is on a hammock being fed pizza by the robot helpers* Oh well. TIME TO SING A SONG! *Takes out stereo and presses button*

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah we like waffles!_

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah we like pancakes!_

_Do you like french toast?_

_Yeah we like french toast!_

_do do do do Can't wait to get a mouth full!_

_WAFFLES!_

_WAFFLES!  
WAFFLES!  
WAFFLES!_

SMB:WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! THAT WAS AWSOME!

Doc:MMM MM MMMM MMMM MM MM M!

SMB:HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA*Snorting a little and spraying spit*HA HA HA HA HA *Banging fists on the table*HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HAAAAA!

Starrie:You understood him? And he was funny?

SMB:No, I didn't catch any of that at all.

Everyone else:O_O

SMB:O.K. time to get on with some truths and dares!-BUT FIRST!*Goes over to Doc and rips tape gag off his mouth*

Doc:OOOOOW!

SMB:Will you buy me Canada?

Everyone else:O_O

Doc:NOOO!

SMB:FINE THEN!*Puts tape back on his mouth and throws a waffle at his face*

Starrie:Now time for truths... FROM ME!:

_Zak: Have you ever thought about kissing Wadi?_

_Drew: Would you ever think about more kids?_

_Doc: If you could change 1 thing in the past, what would it be and why?_

_Doyle: Do you always run away from your problems?_

_Wadi: Is Zak the only person you like?_

SMB:ZAK! ANSWER YOUR QUESTION NOW!

Zak:Well... uhh..*Gets electricuted*OOOOOWWWWW!

Drew:ZAK ARE YOU ALLRIGHT!

SMB:Did I mention that if you try to stall or tell a lie you get zapped?

Zak:NOOO!

SMB:Oh, well yeah. If you try to stall or tell a lie you get zapped, so.

Zak:YEAH! I'M PRETTY SURE I GOT THAT NOW!

SMB:So... Answer.

Zak:O.K.! YEAH! I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT!*Blushes*NOW UNTAPE ME FROM THIS WALL! ALL THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!

SMB:The blood isn't rushing to your head, your blushing!

Zak:I think I'm gonna be sick...*Turns green*

Starrie:I think it's both.

SMB:Well you answered your question, so ROBOTS! UNTAPE HIM FROM THE WALL! 

Robots:*use lazers to cut the tape*

SMB:DREW! YOUR TURN!

Drew:Ummm. Well I've never really thought about it completly...

SMB:O.K.. Well the question was if you ever "thought" about it. But I have a question too, what was it like being one of the Hex Girls?

Drew:I was never a member of the Hex Girls.

SMB:Realy? Oh well...DOC!

Doc:MMM MMM MMM MM MMMM MM!

SMB:Interesting answer... I've never really thought about that-DOYLE!

Doyle:It's pretty much how I've dealt with most of my problems before, but the ones that I can't run from I get through and move on.

SMB:Cool. Now isn't it true that Abby is just Mary Poppins gone bad?

Doyle:I... don't know?

SMB:Wadi!

Wadi:Well I have liked a few other boys in the past, but Zak is honestly the only one I'm interested in right now.

SMB:AAAAAAWW-*Falls to the floor rolling around and screaming*BALLS OF FLAMES! TO THE EARTH THEY SHALL PLUMMIT AND THE LAND SHALL BE SCARRED WITH THE FILTH OF OUR LONG FORGOTTEN WASTE AND THE BIRD SHALL BE REBORN FROM IT'S OWN ASHES! TO THE SKIES IT SHALL SORE AND A THOUSAND THOUSAND MILENIA OF DROUGHT AND FAMINE SHALL PLAGUE US ALL! NEVER BOIL YOUR FRUIT JUICEEEEEES!

Everyone:O_O

SMB:*Gets up as if nothing has happened*What are you guys looking at?

Starrie:Nooothiiiing...

SMB:O.K.. Now I didn't get any other truths or dares for anyone, so I'm going to prove that Komodo is Barney in disquise.

Komodo:RAWR RAWR RAWR!(Translation:I AM NOT!)

SMB:OH YEAH?*Snaps fingers and robots spray paint Komodo purple with green spots*SEEEE! UNDENIABLE **PROOF** THAT HE IS BARNEY THE DINASOR! And now to tell you all that*sigh* Dr. Cheechoo is my dad.

Everyone eles:O_O*Gasp!*

SMB:No, not really. He isn't. HA! You all thought that he was my dad! By the way, are any of the Secret Scientists botinists?

Drew:Noooo...

SMB:FIGHT TIME!*Robots ring the bell and Piecemeal, Shoji Fuzen, and Baren Finster come in through the portal door and start fighting the cast*

*5 minutes of fighting later*

SMB:O.K. EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR THE SCOOBY DOO CHASE SCENE! NOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

Everyone that was fighting:*Does Scooby do chase scene in hallway that is falled with a dozen doors*

SMB:O.K. GUYS THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2!

Starrie:Remember, we need more truths and dares. And by the way, I had an awsome time!

SMB:And I want all of the others that left an application to just know that I really did do a random drawing out of a hat to pick my co-host. So, pleeeaaase don't kill me. Livivia, you want to do the sign off?

Livivia:SURE! Come back next chapter and don't forget to READ & REVIEW!


End file.
